In a lithography process in semiconductor device fabrication processes, a developing process for exposing a resist pattern is performed to a substrate, on which a resist film has been formed and which has been exposed with a predetermined pattern, by using a developer. It has been known a stationary developing method that forms a puddle on the substrate, by supplying a developer from a long nozzle extending parallel to the substrate surface with the substrate being rotated for a single revolution, or by scanning a long nozzle discharging a developer from one end to the other end of the substrate. In addition, it has been known another method that moves a developer nozzle discharging a developer in a radial direction of the substrate with the substrate being rotated (See JP4893799B2, paragraph [0026] and FIG. 8, for example). This method advantageous in that in-plane uniformity of line width and hole diameter of a pattern is improved as compared with the stationary developing method, because the developer having been supplied onto the substrate flows to be agitated due to centrifugal force.
Due to recent development of the semiconductor devices, smaller line width and hole diameter of a pattern is required. In order to comply with such a demand, a method for spreading a developer due to centrifugal force has been studied. In this method, since a developer is supplied locally to a position onto a substrate rotating at a relatively high speed, the developer spreads from the supplying position with the developer is swirling or rotating on the substrate due to centrifugal force. Thus, the concentration of the developer varies when the developer flows swirlingly. This phenomenon is one of the causes that prevent improvement of in-plane uniformity of the degree of progress of development.
JPH11-260718A (paragraph [0043] and FIG. 7) discloses a method for controlling the degree of progress of development. The method forms a puddle of a developer on the whole surface of the substrate, and thereafter changes temperature, thickness or liquid surface condition of the developer by supplying a gas to the developer from a head member facing the substrate, or supplying a small amount of pure water to the developer, so as to locally delay progress of development. This method corrects the degree of progress of development of a stationary development by means of a post treatment. This method requires a complicated apparatus and is difficult to apply to developing methods other than the stationary development method.